


Betas

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jeanie wrote a J2 story and asked her friends to help her with the sex part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> This is my attempt at comedy, so please take it in the humor it is intended.   NO disrespect is meant toward the creative, talented writers and betas of this fandom. 

Jeanie had been looking forward to the convention for MONTHS.  She was going to see her online friends and party with her favorite actors.  This was going to be the highlight of her year-no, her life.  It was hard trying to get away for work early because she knew some unnecessary crisis would come up and she would have to work late.  As soon as her boss’s door closed at noon, she was out of the office like a bat out of hell.

 

The hotel was packed and chaotic with everyone trying to check in. When Jeanie finally got to the front desk, she found out her two roommates had already checked in.  

 

Patti and Nancy had claimed the beds.  Since Jeanie was late, she would get the roll away cot that made maneuvering around the room difficult.  They were friends and if push came to shove, Jeanie would be able to bunk with one of them.

 

They were eating sandwiches when they heard the lock.  Jeanie entered the room looking harried.  After hugs and sharing the sandwiches, Jeanie was ready to tell them her big news.

 

“I wrote a J2 story.”

 

Patti and Nancy said “Congratulations” in unison like they had practiced it all day.

 

“But I’m having trouble writing the sex part and I wondered if you two could help me?” Jeanie bashfully asked.

 

“Sure” said Patti.

 

“Yeah” said Nancy.

 

Jeanie grinned ear to ear. “Good” 

 

The Ladies stared at each other. Finally Patti spoke up,  “Tell us what the story is about and how the sex works into it.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Jensen has just moved in with Jared and they are playing Guitar Hero.”

 

_Jared and Jensen were in the living room playing Guitar Hero.  Both men were sweating, their t-shirt sticking to the curves of their chests.  Their nipples engorged and hard.  The sexy song they were playing along…._

 

“What’s the song they are playing?” asked Nancy.

 

“Ah….I don’t know….a sexy song.” Jeanie hadn’t really thought about it.

 

“I like Exile’s Kiss You All Over.”

 

Patti turned to Nancy, “The people would read J2 aren’t old enough to remember Exile, much less Kiss You All Over.” Turning back to Jeanie.  “You need to pick something current.”

 

Jeanie frowned. “I don’t know anything current.  I listen to classic rock because Dean listens to classic rock.”

 

Nancy had an idea. “Use something from one of Steve’s albums.”

 

The Ladies nodded in agreement.

 

_A sexy song by Steve, to be decided later, they were playing along with encouraged them to flirt with each other.  Ever since they met there had been a strong sexual attraction, and it had grown stronger with each passing year._

_They were breathing heavy from the exertion of the game like they were doing each other’s brains out._

“Doing each other’s brains out?” Patti and Nancy look at Jeanie puzzled.

 

Jeanie blushed. “I don’t like to use the….you know….the F-word.”

 

“How about making love?” 

  _They were breathing heavy from the exertion of the game like they were making love.  Jared won, of course, since he was better at the game._

“Wait a minute.” Nancy objects. “Don’t make Jared a bad winner. It kills the mood.”

  _They were breathing heavy from the exertion of the game like they were making love.  Jared won, looking over at Jensen with a smile that showed all his dimples.  He was ready to claim his reward for winning.  Jensen promised to give him a kiss IF Jared actually won._ _Jensen’s green eyes were twinkling as he leaned toward Jared placing a sweet kiss on his lips._

“No, no. The kiss shouldn’t be sweet. It should be passionate like snatching life from the jaws of death.”  Patti said with a good deal of passion herself.

  _Jensen’s green eyes were twinkling as he leaned toward Jared placing a passionate snatching life from the jaws of death kiss on his lips.  Jared pushed his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, licking across his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Their mixed saliva coated their lips.  They dropped the guitars and wrapped their arms around each other.  Their hands begin to roam all over each other’s bodies. They’re moaning loud. They started tearing each other’s clothes off. The ripping noise aroused them more._

_Jared pushed a naked Jensen against the wall and lifted Jensen up, pulling his legs around him._

“I don’t think that’s physically possible.”

 

“Huh?”  Jeanie looked at Patti puzzled.

 

“Jensen is only fifteen pound lighter and two inches shorter than Jared.  Jared would throw his back out before anything could happen.  I think you have to be at least twenty-fine pounds lighter than the person picking you up.” Patti shrugged.

 

“Thirty pounds.” Nancy offered.

 

“Thirty pounds.” Patti agreed.

  _Jared pushed a naked Jensen onto the couch._

Jeanie shook her head no. “I don’t want to use a couch.  Everybody uses a couch or a bed.  I want the sex to be somewhere exciting and original that isn’t not done to death.”

 

The Ladies thought about what would be exciting and original.

 

“Change the setting to a cave.  I don’t remember J2 having sex in a cave.”  Nancy smiled at the other two women.

 

Patti rolled her eyes.  “The convention is about to start.  Let’s go and enjoy ourselves.  Maybe something will come to us.”

*****

The banquet was wonderful.  Good food and good friends.  The Ladies met Chad and Gabriel.  Steve, of course, preformed an excellent concert.

 

The Ladies were waiting with a large group for the two elevators.  

 

Jeanie was too tired to wait.  “Let’s take the stairs.”

 

Nancy and Patti looked at her like she was tipsier than they were.  

 

“Come on.”  They followed Jeanie to the stairway.  Some other people notice and started following also.

 

They were climbing the stairs when Jeanie was inspired and stopped.

 

“STAIRS!”

 

Everyone following her didn’t stop and ran into the person in front of them, stacking up like dominos.

 

After many apologies and yelling about the sudden halt, the line got moving again.

 

The Ladies barely walked into their room when Jeanie told them her idea.

 

“They have sex on the stairs!”

 

Patti frowned. “Make the stares carpeted, because hard wood would really hurt.”

 

Nancy got a pained look on her face.

 

They changed into their pajamas and took turns in the bathroom before settling on Patti’s bed.

_Jared pushed a naked Jensen toward the stairs, but his passion was too great to wait until they reached his bedroom.  His need becoming so overwhelming he laid Jensen down on the stairs.  He kissed and ravaged every inch of Jensen’s body.  Jensen moaned, “Baby make me a man!  Make me see angels cry!”_

“Jared and Jensen are too butch to call each other baby! Besides Jensen’s a man already.”

 

“Make me see angels cry is something Jensen would only say if he was faking an orgasm.”

 

Jeanie sighed. “They have to call each other some type of endearment.”

 

“Buddy is good.  Guys call each other buddy all the time. But don’t have them call each other buddy, because it would get too confusing.”

  _He kissed and ravaged every inch of Jensen’s body.  Jensen moaned, “Buddy, buddy, buddy, buddy. Buddy, buddy, buddy, buddy.”_

“Not so many buddies-just a couple.”

  _He kissed and ravaged every inch of Jensen’s body.  Jensen moaned, “Buddy, buddy.”  Jared wanted to feel the burning heat of Jensen’s body around his man member.  Jared’s huge fingers searched and found Jensen’s teeny tiny opening,”_

“Where’s the lube?  There has to lube if Jensen has a teeny tiny opening.”

 

Oh no, thought Jeanie, where is the lube?

 

Nancy moved to lie on her bed propping her head on her hand. “Have you read slash that is set in the kitchen and lube is always on the counter? Why would anyone keep lube on the kitchen counter? I mean company comes over and walks in to the kitchen and says. ‘What a lovely kitchen. Is that lube on the kitchen counter? Why is there lube on the kitchen counter?’ Everyone will want to eat in the garage.”

 

“Maybe the lube is one of their pockets and they grab it as they undress?” Jeanie thinks it’s a good idea.

 

Nancy doesn’t.  “That means one of them is a slut.”

 

Patti gave Nancy a long-suffering sigh before turning to Jeanie.  “It’s your story have the lube wherever you want it.”

 

Jeanie scratches her head.  It is her story. Damn the lube.  “They don’t use lube….”

 

“OW!” Patti and Nancy said together.

 

“They use spit!” Jeanie frowns at them.

 

_Jared spit on his huge fingers and found Jensen’s teeny tiny opening.  Jensen screamed in ecstasy as Jared shoved two fingers into him.  “AHHHHHH!” It was music to Jared’s ears.  He is now sure Jensen desired him as much as he desired to own and possess Jensen.  At that moment Jared vowed to be Jensen’s tireless lover for the rest of his life._

_Jensen looked at him with bright emerald eyes and whispered breathlessly. “Make love to me Buddy.”  Jared could only say, “Yet, I will make love to you as no man as ever made love to another man before.  Our passion will shake the earth as well as heaven.”_   

_Jared threw his head back and with a yell thrust into Jensen’s wanting body.  Their cries and moans grew in volume.  They moved in a rhythm that is as old as time._

 “Old as time? Where did that come from?” 

Jeanie smiled, “From Beauty and the Beast.” 

Patti and Nancy stared blankly. “The Disney movie.” Jeanie said amazed. 

“Is that the one with the mermaid?” 

“No the one with the mermaid is called The Little Mermaid.  This is the one where the woman falls in love with the Beast and he turns into a man,” Jeanie couldn’t believe these two. “I like the line and I’m leaving it in.”  

_Jared threw his head back and with a yell thrust into Jensen’s wanting body.  Their cries and moans grew in volume. They moved in a rhythm that is as old as time.  Soon their passion exploded with the red-hot fury of a volcano._

_When Jensen could finally speak, his voice was raw from passion. “I love you more than my life.  Please don’t ever leave me.  Without you I will die!”  Jared was amazed this man could love him so much.  “Don’t worry, I truly love you.  My life would be worth nothing, worthless without you.”  Both men knew they would love forever._

_The End_

 

Jeanie beamed as Patti and Nancy clapped, cheered, and hugged her. 

“Welcome to the world of J2,” 

“You will be a star on Sinful Desire.  Everyone will love you.” 

Nancy yawned.  “We better get to sleep. Tomorrow is a full day of panels.” 

Jeanie looked at the roll away cot with it’s thin mattress. Patti saw the look and bumped Jeanie’s shoulder. “You can sleep with me if you want.” 

The Ladies snuggled down into bed and turn out the light. 

Nancy whispered from her bed, “Jeanie, the story is so awesome.” 

“Thanks honey.” Jeanie whispered back.  

The End

 


End file.
